Possession
by The Lord of Poets
Summary: Harry, plus agé,rencontre un ancien professeur dans une taverne sordide...
1. Une Prophétie

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfic'. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, ça dépendra de votre opinion et de vos critiques (que j'espère les plus élaborées possibles, pour que je puisse progresser).**

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry poussa la porte d'une taverne obscure. Celle-ci grinça sinistrement en s'ouvrant. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que la porte qui était sinistre. L'endroit exhalait de lui-même ces relents de vermine réservés aux lieux les moins fréquentés du nord de Londres. Les murs de pierre suintaient la moisissure qui avait poussé ça et là. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre causée par la défaillance de quatre des six ampoules électriques du lustre suspendu au plafond.  
Harry salua le patron de l'endroit d'un geste de la tête, un petit homme barbu et ridé. Celui-ci ne jeta même pas un regard sur celui qui venait d'entrer. Il se contenta de le regarder la mine renfrogné tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à une table accolée à un mur. Il passa son index sur la table. Elle était recouverte de poussière.

_« Bon sang, pourquoi m'a-t-elle donné rendez vous ici ? »_

Il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt une missive provenant du professeur Trelawnay depuis Poudlard. Elle lui avait donné une adresse et une date sans préciser d'avantage le but de cette rencontre. Mais Harry supposait le savoir. Lorsque l'on à fêté son 36ème anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, on a plus de maturité pour comprendre les choses qu'on en avait à 17 ans.

_« Elle aurait pu choisir le chemin de traverse, tout de même, ça aurait été plus convenable ! »_

Peut-être aurait-elle pu… Sauf si elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on les voit ensemble. Qu'avait-elle donc à lui dire ? Qu'avait-elle à cacher ?  
Il regarda dehors. La pluie, sous la lumière des lampadaires, tombait sur des vélos rangés dehors. Des vélos… Ces choses à deux roues tellement insignifiantes face à un balai de compétition…

La porte grinça de nouveau, tirant Harry de sa rêverie. Trelawnay, professeur de divination aux prophéties le plus souvent foireuses, venait d'entrer dans la salle tenue par des moldus. Un châle la voilait et de larges lunettes dissimulaient son visage, érodé par le temps. Harry ne se demandait même pas qu'elle âge elle avait. Elle en faisait 110. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il était trop généreux. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, il ne lui en aurait donné que... 109.  
Elle vint s'asseoir à sa table, tout en jetant de furtifs regards inquiets à gauche à droite.

– Merci d'être venu, monsieur Potter. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Comme vous le savez, je suis en difficulté avec le directeur, qui ne désire plus de moi dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Donc je…

– Inutile de vous fatiguer, professeur. Je n'intercéderai pas en votre faveur auprès du directeur. Je pense aussi qu'il est temps que vous cédiez votre place. Firenze fait un meilleur travail que vous.

– M… Mais comment osez vous juger mon travail ? Je suis indignée que vous…

– Voyons Madame Trelawnay… Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre temps est révolu. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas réalisé une prophétie valable ?

Le teint de la professeure de divination vira soudain au cramoisi. Elle se résigna cependant et poussa un long soupir. Le coup de la prophétie improvisée ne fonctionnerait certainement pas sur le grand Harry Potter, cet auror qui en avait vu tant d'autres… Elle essaya quand même :

– Attendez ! Je vois… Je vois… Je vois une personne ! Oui, attendez ! Une personne qui porte une cape rouge. Je vois... Je vois... Elle porte à la main des galettes et un petit pot de beurre. Mon Dieu ! Je vois un sombre présage... Je vois un Loup dans une forêt ! Il va arriver un grand malheur !

Harry resta silencieux un instant, puis il éclata de rire :

– Voyons professeur, je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool soit bénéfique pour votre santé… Vous devriez rentrez chez vous, maintenant.

– S'il vous plaît, monsieur Potter. Poudlard c'est toute ma maison, c'est toute ma vie. Je ne m'imagine pas quitter cette école… Souvenez vous de ce qu'à fait Dumbledore pour moi…

Cette remarque laissa Harry perplexe. Il n'appréciait pas Trelawnay, trop étrange à son gout, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la plaindre, tout en pensant que Dumbledore, lui, aurait tout fait pour la garder… D'autant plus qu'il avait entendu deux de ses réelles prophéties dans sa jeunesse et savait qu'elle ne les maîtrisait pas. La pauvre…

– Bon, professeur, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous.

– Merci beaucoup, monsieur Potter. Mais s'il vous plait, n'en dites rien autour de vous. Je ne supporterais pas d'être rabaissé par les élèves pour être venue demander votre aide. Je perdrais toute crédibilité, vous comprenez et…

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, la coupa-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je sais rester discret. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais il se fait tard.

Alors qu'Harry enlevait son manteau de sa chaise pour le remettre, le professeur Trelawnay fut saisi de tremblements. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Ses gestes étaient désarticulés, elle était saisie de spasmes.

_« Elle convulse ! »_

Une voix grave sortit des tréfonds de la gorge de Trelawnay. Une voix inquiétante, pesante.

– _L'Ombre tombera de nouveau sur la Terre… Une Ombre que l'Elu seul ne pourra affronter et où les 3 grands devront s'unir pour lui résister… Le Mal… Le Mal revient pour parasiter la fille… Elle l'incarnera…_– Professeur ? Professeur, ça va ?

– _Prends garde à la fille…_

– Quelle fille, Trelawnay ? Quelle fille ?

– _Prend garde…_

Les tremblements de Trelawnay cessèrent. Harry paniqua. Il lui prit la main et transplana.

…

Il atterrit au beau milieu de Sainte-Mangouste.

– A l'aide !

Une infirmière arriva, saisit le poignet de Trelawnay afin de prendre son pouls.

– Il n'y a rien à faire, monsieur. Elle est morte.

Harry sortit de l'hôpital, bouleversé par son décès soudain. Et par cette prophétie.

…

Au loin, dans une autre dimension, Il rassemblait ses forces.  
Il se préparait.


	2. Libération

**Salut lecteurs !**

**Deuxième chapitre, avec quelques fautes, je suppose... Oui, c'est la même histoire, mais j'alterne les séquences, les personnages finiront par se rencontrer... Peut-être !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Ca m'aidera et l'histoire ne pourra en devenir que meilleure ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La herse de l'entrée principale de la forteresse s'ouvrit. Elle était restée là, même si on pouvait douter de son utilité : personne n'osait plus s'échapper de cette prison, bien que certains aient réussi... Ce n'étaient pas les murs noirs de jais, aux pierres usées par le temps, qui dissuadaient les prisonniers. Le plus terrifiant restait posté devant les geôles et derrière les grilles. Oui, le plus terrifiant restait les gardes sans visages postés ça et là….

La herse de l'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme sortait. Il était escorté de deux silhouettes qui glissaient. De longs cheveux blonds vieillis, des cicatrices sur son visage, la maigreur apparente de son corps… Ces détails éclabousseraient de douleur n'importe quel témoin étranger à la scène. Tant bien que mal, Lucius Malefoy sortait d'Azkaban.

Il était libre, enfin ! Enfin.

Enfin, il goûtait de nouveau à l'air frais du dehors, même si il garderait à jamais les cicatrices de son séjour forcé…  
On lui fit traverser en bateau le bras de mer qui le coupait du reste du monde. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder derrière lui. Trop de cauchemars. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il se plaça à l'avant du bateau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer les humiliations qu'il avait tant de fois subies…

Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort meure.

A cet instant, il s'était cru débarrassé de son fardeau. Il pensait qu'il en finissait là avec les forces du Mal. Il était débarrassé de son Seigneur, et la marque sur son bras gauche ne noircirait plus jamais Lucius pensait son calvaire fini.

Cependant le passé ne s'oublie pas comme ça : les erreurs se doivent d'être réparées… Il s'en était fallu de peu : un moment d'inattention, et il se retrouvait entre les mains des Détraqueurs. Ainsi, tout n'était pas fini. Il avait souffert il devrait payer.

Alors qu'elle fut si rapide pour les autres mangemorts qui survécurent, la cour du Magenmagot hésita avant de se prononcer.  
A l'énonciation de cette pseudo-justice, un frisson de haine parcourt son échine. Un frisson de peur, également il se souvenait de ces chaînes qui cliquetaient autour du siège sur lequel il était assis. Oui, il se l'avouait, même s'il en avait honte : ce sentiment, c'était de la peur. La peur qui vous donne des sueurs jusqu'à la nuque. La même qu'il ressentait face à Lord Voldemort, il la ressentit face à un tribunal d'incompétents…

Il fut condamné pour vingt ans dans les prisons froides d'Azkaban, n'évitant le baiser mortel que d'extrême justesse, grâce à l'intervention de Narcissa dans la forêt, qui sauva cet imbécile de gamin, le petit Potter…  
Désormais, il avait soixante ans. Il lui était plus utile de retourner travailler. Sa vie mouvementée s'arrêtait là. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se retirerait de toute ses activités, légales où illégales.  
Il détenait pourtant cette lettre envoyée à la prison il y a trois jours… Le seul courrier qu'on lui fit parvenir. Elle sonnait comme un rendez-vous...

_Mon cher Mr Malefoy,_

_Bientôt, vous serez libre…  
Je sais tout de vous. J'ai appris à vous connaître depuis l'ombre… Je distingue des zones d'ombres dans votre passé plus obscures encore que vous ne le laissez supposer.  
Votre famille cache des secrets que j'aurais plaisir à vous dévoiler…  
Pour la force et l'honneur des Sang-Pur,_

_Vous me trouverez dans l'allée des embrumes…_

Tous ces mystères existaient-ils ? Lucius en doutait. Cependant, cet être semblait quelqu'un de bien, déjà parce qu'il distinguait sa race des autres, Sang-mêlé et Sang de Bourbe. On a beau s'être retiré des forces du mal, il y a des vérités qui restent. Et la puissance du sang en est une, indéniable.  
Piqué par la curiosité, il transplana tout d'abord chez lui dès qu'il atteignit le rivage, sortant du champ anti-magique qui entourait la prison. Son manoir était presque intact. Il prit un peu d'argent, vérifia que sa baguette était dans sa poche et repartit pour le chemin de Traverse.

De là, il s'engouffra dans l'allée des embrumes. Une bruine douce tombait sur l'endroit, ce qui le rendait encore plus glauque. Il continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un souffle dans son dos. Un murmure. Un ordre.

_« Impero »_

Le temps qu'il se retourne, il était trop tard. Le sortilège avait fusé… Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir d'où il provenait, ni de distinguer le visage dissimulé sous la capuche d'une grande cape pourpre Un grand noir se fit dans son esprit.

_-Va chez Barjow et Beurk, Lucius, et rapporte-moi le livre que je cherche…_

La voix s'imposait dans son esprit, sans qu'il puisse y résister. Il prit une démarche d'automate, comme si une force invisible poussait chacun de ses pas en avant.  
En peu de temps, il arriva devant le magasin.

_-Entre, Lucius, va chercher le livre…_

S'il avait pu réfléchir, il aurait pu penser cette voix nasillarde, érodée par le temps, terrifiante. Le fait est qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Sans se poser de question, il tourna la poignée.

-Mr Malefoy ! Enfin sorti d'Azkaban ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Que puis-je faire pour vous _messire_?

A ces propos, il était clair que Lucius était la risée du monde sorcier. Le bouc émissaire du mal, trop fier pour changer de camp tant qu'il était encore temps…

-Merci de vous préoccuper de moi, Barjow. J'aimerais acceder à votre bibliothèque, je recherche un livre. Un livre très rare. Un livre unique. Et je crois que vous êtes le seul à posséder ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas si…

Lucius repoussa un pan de sa cape d'un geste de la main pour dévoiler la bourse pleine de gallions sonnant et trébuchants accrochée à sa ceinture. A cette vue, Barjow prit le temps de la réflexion.

-Je dois avoir ce qu'il vous faut, Mr Malefoy, suivez moi.

L'appel était sec. Lucius lui emboita le pas. D'un geste de sa baguette, Barjow dévoila dans un mur derrière une statue de pierre figée dans un long cri d'horreur, les mains jointes et le regard tourné vers le ciel. A ce demander si ce n'était pas autre chose qu'une simple statue…

La bibliothèque de chez Barjow et Beurk n'était pas la plus grande qui soit. Celle-ci contenait pourtant le plus d'ouvrages illégaux que l'on puisse trouver. Tout objet unique qui fut sujet controverse se trouvait entre cette étagères à moitié pleines.

-Je veux celui-là dit Lucius. Sa voix était blanche, dénuée d'humeur, comme si quelqu'un parlait à travers lui.

-Je crains qu'il soit hors de vos moyens, Monsieur Malefoy. Il est trop cher pour vous.

-Je m'en moque, je payerais.

-Inutile d'insister, messire. Je ne vous le vendrais pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius Malefoy sortait de chez Barjow et Beurk le livre à la main. Il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, ce que Barjow n'aurait plus l'occasion de faire… Il gisait sur le sol de sa bibliothèque. Le passage s'étant refermé derrière lui.

Lucius retrouva l'homme à la cape pourpre. Il sentait la couverture magique écaillée du livre telle un serpent contre sa peau.

_-Voilà, maître._

_- C'est bien Lucius, très bien… Tu ne sais pas encore que tu vas vers la fin… Le retour du mal à sonné !_

L'homme était satisfait. Il le tenait enfin dans ses mains !

**Association Des Sangs et Separation Des Ames  
Sortilèges Nécrologiques **  
_Salazard Serpentard_

L'effet du sortilège dut prendre fin à cet instant, Lucius secouant la tête comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé. L'homme en pourpre ne laissa pas le temps à Lucius de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Il lui attrapa le bras et transplana vers son antre…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps à son gout, un sinistre sourire étira les lèvres de Grindelwald.


End file.
